First date
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Musim semi selalu terasa indah, begitupun dengan yang Sawako rasakan. One-Shot. SawakoXKazehaya. may I keep it to be One-shot?
1. Chapter 1

My first one-shot fic in this fandom. ENJOY READ!^^

**DISCLAIMER : **Shīna Karuho sensei. ^ ^

* * *

_**Sawako ****POV**_

Angin musim semi menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku dengan lembut. Kelopak demi kelopak sakura berguguran disekitarku. Kakiku melangkah ringan disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah. Sesaat aku sampai di tikungan, tanpa sadar aku menoleh dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang ke arahku. Spontran aku menutup mata dan berusaha menghalangi angin keras yang menerpa wajahku dengan lenganku. Saat angin kencang tadi telah berlalu,ku turunkan lenganku dan tampak sesosok anak laki-laki yang tersenyum cerah kearahku. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku tiba-tiba. Tubuhku terasa kaku, begitupun wajah dan kakiku. Debaran jantungku berdetak kencang dibanding biasanya. Pipiku terasa panas dan sedikit semburat merah mewarnai wajahku. Anak laki-laki itu mulai berjalan ke arahku.

"Kazehaya-kun?"

"Ohayou, Kuronuma." senyumnya ringan. Seiringan kelopak sakura yang menari semilir diantara kami. Wajahnya berseri seperti biasa. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa diam memandangi wajah dan senyum lembut yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti senyum juga merekah di bibirku. Aura Kazehaya yang nyaman membuatku selalu ingin bersamanya. _ooppss! apa yang kupikirkan?_ dengan cepat aku menggeleng kepalaku dan menatap kazehaya yang kini berada di depanku.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu." tanpa sadar aku sedikit membungkuk. Sejumput rambut panjang terjuntai pelan di samping wajahku. Menutupi sebagian pipiku yang bersemu merah. Aku menegakkan badanku dan tanpa sengaja mataku mulai terpaku dengan mata Kazehaya-kun. Dalam beberapa saat yang terasa sangat lama bagiku, akhirnya aku mengalihkan pandangan. Begitu juga Kazehaya-kun. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya perlahan, sepertinya ia salah tingkah. Mau tidak mau aku jadi tersenyum sendiri melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Kazehaya-kun mulai membuka percakapan. Aku menoleh padanya lagi. Otakku berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kazehaya-kun.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan Kazehaya-kun?" Aku balik bertanya. Oke, aku tahu ini terdengar payah tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Seperti biasa." Kazehaya-kun terlihat sedikit letih, mungkin karena ia setiap hari berlatih sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Tapi tak membuat Kazehaya-kun kehilangan cahayanya. Aku jadi semakin mengagumi Kazehaya-kun. Tiba-tiba mata Kazehaya-kun mulai menatapku lagi. Tampaknya ada yang ingin dia katakan,tapi aku tidak berani bertanya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. raut wajahku menunjukkan kebingungan. Kedua alisku terangkat ke atas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan. Kontan Kazehaya-kun langsung membuang wajahnya dan kemudian membelakangiku. "Tidak ada apa-apa." aku mendengarnya bergumam. lalu Kazehaya-kun mulai berjalan pelan. "Ayo" ucapnya pelan dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Aku mengangguk pelan, sebagian karena bingung akan tingkahnya dan mulai berjalan mengikutinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, yang ku lakukan hanya memandang sakura yang berguguran dan sesekali menatap punggung Kazehaya-kun yang berjalan di depanku. Entah di sadari atau tidak, aku suka menatap punggungnya. Hanya dengan menatapnya saja, Aku seperti mendengar Kazehaya-kun berkata _"Semangatlah, Kuronuma!"_ dan ini membuatku memberikan efek luar biasa pada diriku yang kikuk ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan memandang tanah dengan debaran yang keras di dalam dadaku. Aku tidak ingin besar kepala hanya karena Kazehaya-kun selalu baik padaku, tapi aku juga tak bisa memungkiri setiap denyutan jantungku saat aku memandang wajah cerah khas Kazehaya-kun. Dia terasa..spesial bagiku. Ya, spesial mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaanku padanya.

Aku tak memperhatikan Kazehaya-kun yang berada di depanku yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan hampir saja aku menabrak punggungnya. Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku dan menatap heran ke arah Kazehaya-kun. Aku bisa merasa hawa panas dari wajahnya dan itu makin membuatku bingung.

"Kazehaya-kun?" aku memanggilnya pelan. Ia menoleh sedikit,namun ekspresinya tak dapat kubaca karena poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. kali ini aku yakin bahwa kazehaya-kun...gugup.

"Anoo.. Kuronuma!" ucap Kazehaya-kun yang langsung membalikkan badan ke arahku. Aku hanya menatap wajah Kazehaya-kun yang hanya beberapa senti di depanku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"i-iya..?" jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja. Reflek.

"3 minggu lagi...kau ada acara?" Kazehaya-kun bertanya dengan wajah yang gugup juga bersemu merah. Tatapan matanya tak fokus. Ia sepertinya memandang wajahku meski lebih mirip memandang rambutku sebenarnya. Aku berfikir sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"Minggu ini hingga minggu depan aku akan pergi bersama Yano-san dan Yoshida-san." jawabku sambil berkedip. Aku masih belum bisa memanggil nama depan mereka. Setidaknya, aku sudah bisa bergaul secara biasa dengan mereka. mereka teman yang menyenangkan. "Setelah itu, tampaknya aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa." tambahku.

"Oh, begitu.." Kazehaya mulai melirik ke samping dan bibirnya mulai membentuk senyum kecil. "Baiklah. Maukah kau pergi bersamaku saat itu?" kazehaya-kun menatapku tepat ke mataku kali ini. Membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. "A-apa?" otakku tak bisa mencerna kata-kata Kazehaya-kun dengan baik.

"Err-bukan begitu. Aku punya 2 tiket masuk ke taman bermain. Dan aku bingung apa yang musti ku perbuat dengan tiket-tiket itu jadinya.. aku.." Kazehaya-kun menjawab dengan salah tingkah. Aku masih berkedip tanda tak percaya. Tapi perlahan wajahku memerah sama seperti wajah Kazehaya-kun.

Karena aku masih belum memberikan reaksi apa-apa, Kazehaya-kun buru-buru menambahkan, "I-ini bukan kencan,kok..." dan wajahnya makin memerah setelah itu. Seperti tertular, Wajahku juga ikut memerah sampai aku memegang pipiku. Panas.

"A-Aku..." aku benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Debaran di dadaku terasa begitu cepat sampai rasanya berdengung di telingaku. Jika ada orang lain disitu, maka orang itu bisa merasakan kecanggungan di antara kami dan panasnya wajah kami karena malu.

"Tapi, kalau kau tak bisa, tak apa,kok." Kazehaya-kun menatapku dengan senyum canggung. Senyum yang tak biasa ku lihat. "Mungkin aku akan menyerahkan Tiket ini ke Pin atau-.." tiba-tiba aku sudah memegang lengannya. Kazehaya menatapku sekali lagi, tapi dengan tatapan terkejut hingga matanya sedikit terbelalak. Sejenak aku benar-benar merasa bodoh dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi tanganku masih memegang erat lengan baju seragam Kazehaya-kun.

"Aku...mau..." setelah mengucapkan itu, aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengan kazehaya-kun dan tertunduk malu. kali ini aku merasa tindakanku sangat tidak biasa. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku namun di lubuk hatiku terdapat dorongan yang begitu besar untuk menerima ajakan Kazehaya-kun. Sesaat Kazehaya-kun terdiam. Aku memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahku dan melirik ke wajah Kazehaya-kun. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak keras.

"YATTA~~~...!" tangannya mengepal dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Tingkahnya seperti kanak-kanak namun terlihat lucu dan polos. Senyum riangnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya dan perlahan-lahan kegugupan di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap. Aku masih terdiam dan menggenggam tanganku yang mengepal sambil memegang tasku. Terlalu bingung dan kaget melihat tingkah Kazehaya-kun.

"Sankyuu,Kuronuma..!" ia berkata sambil berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Senyumnya membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri bagiku. Aku belum sempat mebalas apa-apa karena ia mulai berlari kecil sambil terus memasang mimik polos dan tawa yang riang. Tak lama ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahku yang masih mematung. Ia berjalan kembali ke arahku dan berhenti untuk mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo..?" ujarnya ringan. Aku ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan dan sebelum sempat aku menerima uluran tangannya, Ia sudah menarikku dan berlari bersamanya. Genggamannya kuat namun tak sampai menyakitiku. Kuat namun penuh kehangatan. Kakiku menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan susah payah. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Senyum paling bahagia yang pernah kurasa selama ini. Aku tidak ingin terus menebak-nebak tentang perubahan yang terus terjadi pada diriku selama aku berada di dekat Kazehaya-kun karena, aku merasa bahwa perasaan ini biarkanlah mengalir dengan sendirinya. Kebaikan dan kehangatan yang menalar di tubuhku dari genggaman tangan Kazehaya kurasakan benar dan perlahan aku merasa bahwa Kazehaya-kun benar-benar membuatku berubah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menempati posisi yang istimewa dalam hatiku. Tatapan mataku teduh dan hatiku menjadi sangat ringan dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Jika perasaan ini suatu saat akan berubah, akah berubah menjadi seperti apakah nanti?

**_"takusan no hajimete o kureta, tsunagatte yuke todoke..."_**

* * *

**A/N:** haduh, kok kayaknya endingnya ganjil,ya? apakah tetap mempertahankan ini sebagai One-shot atau di buat lanjut,ya?

well, andaikata ada yang bisa saiia ucapkan, saiia hanya ingin mengucapkan :** ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU & REVIEW PLEASE! ^ ^**


	2. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: Shiina Karuho sensei.**

* * *

"Huufft..!"

Selamat siang. Namaku Kuronuma Sawako. Tapi entah mengapa banyak yang memanggilku Sadako. Mungkin karena rambutku yang panjang atau karena kepribadianku yang pemalu ini hingga yang lain menjadi takut mendekatiku? Aku tak tahu pasti. Tapi, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Begitu aku mengingat apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, bayanganku yang ada di cermin langsung bersemu merah, memantulkan panas wajahku saat ini. Hari ini aku akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama Kazehaya-kun. Berdua saja.

Berdua..?

_Pssttt..! _Wajahku bertambah panas dan aku kemudian berjongkok sambil menutup wajahku. Sawako-chan, kau tak boleh begini terus. Kazehaya-kun akan heran jika melihatmu seperti ini! Aku dengan malu menatap bayanganku yang ada di dalam cermin dan menyaksikan betapa merah dan memalukan sekali tampangku saat ini. Tatapanku menjadi sayu dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menggigit bibir bawahku seraya mencoba menata kembali ekspresi di wajahku. Aku bangkit dan kemudia merapikan sedikit baju terusan yang kukenakkan hari ini sambil melirik jam dinding. Satu jam lagi waktunya Aku dan Kazehaya-kun bertemu di tempat kemarin. Yaitu di persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah. Entah mengapa kami sepakat untuk bertemu disitu. Meskipun kami harus memutar jalan menuju taman bermain yang dimaksud. Karena taman bermain itu ternyata letaknya tak jauh, maka kami memustuskan kesana dengan berjalan kaki. Pikiranku kembali pada pakaianku yang sekarang sudah lebih rapi dan aku kembali memeriksa barang-barang yang akan ku bawa. Tak lupa aku juga sudah membuat bekal untuk kami berdua karena pasi kami akan lapar. Tunggu, apakah kami terlihat seperti sepasang ke-kekasih yang akan berkencan?

_Hyaaaaa...! Aku malu sekali!_

Aku tanpa sadar memukul-mukul cermin di depanku dan aku tersdar kembali saat orang tuaku mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Sawako-chan, kau tak apa-apa? Bunyi apa tadi?" suara ayah terdengar khawatir dibalik pintu kamarku. Aku menjawab dengan sedikit panik.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja." Rona wajahku belum mereda ketika aku sibuk mengalihkan perhatianku pada isi tasku.

"hhmm.. baiklah." Ayah kemudian berlalu dari kamarku dan aku menghela nafas lega. Ayah dan ibu hanya mengira aku akan pergi bermain dengan Yano-san dan Yoshida-san. Aku tak berani mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi bersama anak lelaki teman sekelasku. Ayah akan terkejut dan bisa-bisa beliau menangis histeris dan tak mengijinkanku pergi. Sesungguhnya aku juga terkejut dengan keputusanku untuk menerima ajakan Kazehaya-kun untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika Yano-san dan Yoshida-san mengetahui hal ini. Tidak, mereka tidak ku beritahu mengenai rencana hari ini. Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan ini pada mereka.

Setelah kurasa semua perlengkapan sudah siap, aku memutuskan untuk berangkat. Aku tak ingin jika membuat Kazehaya-kun menunggu lama. Lebih baik aku datang lebih cepat dan menunggunya.

"Ayah, ibu, Aku berangkat dulu." Aku pamit kepada orang tuaku dan disambut mereka dengan lambaian tangan penuh kasih.

"Sawako-chan, hati-hati di jalan. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Ucap Ibu sambil tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak jujur pada mereka. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa aku bersikap begini.

"Baik,bu. Terima kasih." jawabku sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sambil membawa kotak bekal. Sesampainya aku di jalan yang biasa, ternyata Kazehaya-kun telah berada disana. Ia tampak tenang dan bersinar seperti biasa. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membuatnya menunggu. Tapi..?

"Kazehaya-kun?" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, takut mengagetkannya. Kazehaya-kun menoleh dan senyum cerah telah melekat di wajahnya.

"Yo, Kuronuma." jawabnya riang. Mau tak mau aku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ia terlihat gugup hari ini. Wajahnya dihiasi semu merah samar yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan sikapnya yang ceria.

"Tak kusangka kau akan datang secepat ini, Kuronuma. Kupikir aku yang datang terlalu cepat." Kazehaya-kun membuka percakapan karena daritadi kami hanya diam saja sementara angin semilir membelai rambut kami berdua dengan lembut. Kelopak sakura mulai memenuhi kepala kami karena sakura berguguran dengan cukup lebat.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana menjawab sementara mataku memandang ke tanah seakan mencari jawaban. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa aku tak sabar ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersamanya. Aku menjawab pelan.

"A-aku takut terlambat. Jadinya aku berusaha datang lebih cepat dan bermaksud untuk menunggumu." Kuberanikan diriku untuk menatap Kazehaya-kun. Ia tampak salah tingkah karena ia kini sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hahaha.. begitu rupanya. Aku terlalu gembira sampai-sampai aku tak bisa tidur." Senyum cerahnya kembali terkembang dan tangannya masih mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya. Aku jadi tersenyum geli melihatnya. Aku tak sadar bahwa semu merah juga mewarnai wajahku karena kata-katanya.

Kazehaya-kun..juga menantikan hari ini?

Mimpipun aku tak berani!

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung berangkat sekarang saja?" Kazehaya-kun membuyarkan lamunanku dan ia menyodorkan lengannya. Aku menatap lengannya sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke mata Kazehaya-kun tanda tak mengerti. Ia lalu menggoyaknya lengannya ke arahku. Akhirnya aku menangkap maksudnya untuk mengalungkan lenganku di lengannya. Panas wajahku makin meninggi dan kuputuskan untuk memegang lengan bajunya saja. Aku merasa senyum Kazehaya-kun melebar penuh arti dan kami mulai menyusuri jalan menuju taman bermain.

* * *

Sesampainya di taman bermain, wajah gembiraku sudak tak bisa lu tutupi. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Aku tak menyadari bahwa Kazehaya menatap lembut padaku dengan senyum hangat di bibirnya. Ia mengajakku bermain _merry-go-round _dan _roller coaster _serta ia memberikanku boneka hasil dari permainan _ufo catcher. _Ketika hari telah cukup siang dan kami juga sudah lelah, kami memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang teduh di taman kecil yang ada di dalam area taman bermain itu dan memakan bekal yang tadi kubawa. Setelah menemukan tepat yang tepat, kami duduk sambil memandangi pemandangan di sekitar kami. Ada beberapa keluarga kecil dan pasangan kekasih juga beristirahat di dekat kami. Saat kami berdua menyadari hal ini, rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah kami dan kami hanya bisa tertawa kikuk. Aku membuka bekalku dan menyodorkan sepotong _sandwich _isi telur pada Kazehaya.

"Kazehaya-kun, Silahkan." Aku juga menuangkan teh dari tremos kecil yang kubawa dan menyodorkannya pada Kazehaya-kun yang menyantap _sandwich_-nya dengan lahap.

"Sankyuu, Kuronuma." balasnya sambil menerima gelas yang tadi kusodorkan dan langsung menghabiskan tehnya. Aku tersenyum dan mulai menggigit potongan _sandwich_-ku.

"Apakah ini kau yang membuatnya? Lezat sekali." Kazehaya-kun menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bukan berusaha memuji. Aku mengangguk dengan wajah merona karena malu.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali. Pasti kau pandai memasak,ya?" tanya Kazehaya sambil mengambil potongan _sandwich_-nya yang kedua. Aku menggeleng kecil. Wajahnya yang tersenyum cerah itu membuatku tak sanggup mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku sering membantu ibuku memasak." jawabku jujur. Kemudian aku diam dan berusaha terlihat seperti aku sibuk mengunyah _sandwich_-ku agar Kazehaya-kun tak tahu bahwa wajahku masih memerah dibuatnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan jadi istri yang baik kelak." Kazehaya-kun tampak memandang dedauanan di pohon tempat kami berteduh dari sinar matahari. Ia mengatakan hal itu tanpa ada niat apa-apa, tapi ia sukses membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak karena terkejut.

"A-aa..Aku tak sepandai itu,Kazehaya-kun. Aku masih harus banyak berlatih.." Aku mulai merancau tak jelas dan pasti kini Kazehaya-kun menatapku dengan heran tapi aku salah. Ia malah menatapku dengan tatapannya yang sangat lembut.

"Kau mengagumkan, Kuronuma. Aku pasti iri pada yang akan menjadi pasanganmu nanti." Setelah mengucapkan itu wajah kami berdua benar-benar smerah tomat dan tanpa sadar kami memalingkan wajah dari satu sama lain karena terkejut dan malu.

"Ma-maaf Kuronuma. Aku tak ada maksud apa-apa." Kazehaya terbata-bata sambil mengatasi panas di wajahnya yang tak mereda demekian juga aku.

"Tak apa, Kazehaya-kun. Aku mengerti." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan dan kemudian kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menata hatiku dan mengatur agar panas di wajahku tak kembali naik. Aku tak tahu jika ternyata juga menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku. Setelah wajah kami kembali pada rona yang semula, kami tertawa kecil untuk melenyapkan kekikukan diantara kami. Tak terasa bekalku telah habis kami santap dan masih ada beberapa wahana yang ingin aku coba mainkan. Lalu mataku tertuju pada bianglala yang ada dihadapan kami. Kazehaya-kun seperti bisa membaca pikiranku karena kemudian ia mengajakku untuk menaiki wahana itu.

"Mau mencoba naik itu, Kuronuma?" Aku lantas mengangguk setuju dan kemudian Kazehaya-kun membantuku membereskan kotak bekalku dan kami berlari kecil menuju bianglala.

* * *

Tak terasa hari telah berubah menjadi senja dan waktunya untuk pulang. Kami cukup puas bermain seharian di taman bermain ini meski ada beberapa wahana yang belum kami coba. Tapi, Aku dan Kazehaya-kun cukup puas bermain satu harian ini. Kami berjalan santai menuju tempat dimana kami berjanji untuk bertemu pagi tadi sambil menikmati sore hati yang indah di musim semi ini. Angin sejuk berhembus namun tak cukup dingin bagi kulit. Membuat perasaan nyaman dan ditambah dengan kelopak sakura yang menjadi tambahannya. Kazehaya-kun menawarkanku pulang namun kutolak dengan halus. Bisa gawat jika ayah melihatku diantar pulang oleh anak lelaki yang ia tak kenal. Sebaliknya aku minta untuk diantar sampai ke tempat kami berjanji untuk bertemu saja. Ketika kami telah sampai di pertigaan jalan menuju sekolah yang juga merupakan tempat dimana pertama kalianya aku bertemu dengan Kazehaya-kun dulu, Aku membalikkan badan untuk pamitan.

"Kazehaya-kun, terima kasih ya untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali. Dan terima kasih untuk boneka yang kau telah kau dapatkan dengan susah payah di mesin _Ufo catcher _tadi. Aku sangat senang." Aku tak sadar berapa kali aku mengucapkan betapa senangnya aku hari karena sesungguhnya itulah yang kurasakan. Kazehaya-kun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Syukurlah kau senang karena ku ajak ke taman bermain. Kupikir kau takkan suka." jawab Kazehaya sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku suka sekali. Terima kasih ya telah mengajakku." Ucapku tulus. Aku tak tahu jika aku sedang tersenyum tulus tanpa ada perasaan gugup seperti biasa. Kazehaya sejenak terdiam menatapku dan membuatku agak bingung karenanya.

"Kazehaya-kun?" panggilku untuk mendapat perhatian Kazehaya-kun kembali kemudian secara tiba-tiba wajah Kazehaya mendekat dan tangannya terasa memegang rambutku. Aku terhenyak sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tak lama Kazehaya menjauhkan dirinya dariku dan menyodorkan telapak tangannya yang bersisi beberapa helai kelopak sakura.

"Senyum Kuronuma yang tadi sangat indah, seperti kelopak bunga sakura ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Pasti akan lebih indah jika kau memperlihatkan senyum ini setiap hari." Kazehaya-kun bicara seperti berbisik. Aku hampir tak menangkap semua kata-katanya karena angin berhembus cukup kencang saat Kazehaya berbicara.

"Maaf, Kazehaya-kun? Kau tadi bilang apa?" kataku sambil sibuk merapikan rambutku yang berterbangan karena angin barusan. Kazehaya hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng penuh arti.

"Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah. Terima kasih atas hari ini. Hati-hati ya?" kata Kazehaya-kun sambil berbalik dan ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Aku lalu ikut tersenyum dan berusaha tak mempermasalahkan mengenai apa yang Kazehaya gumamkan.

"Uhm. Arigatou gozaimasu, Kazehaya-kun." Ucapku sambil melambai pada sosoknya yang menjauh. Aku tak tahu apa yang Kazehaya katakan namun sepertinya ia mengatakan hal yang baik untukku. Aku menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran di sekitarku sambil melangkah ringan menuju rumahku dengan senyum terkembang diwajah.

_Arigatou, Kazehaya-kun. Hari ijni aku luar biasa gembira. Semoga harimu juga menyenangkan._

* * *

**A/N: HOHOHOHO SESUAI PERMINTAAN ANDA SAYA BUAT JUGA CHAPTER 2-NYAAAA~~~**

**meski disini sawako sangat OOC (menurut saya) namun saya harap ini sesuai dengan selera anda.**

**selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya ;)  
**


End file.
